(YAOIBOY LOVE) The Binding: (Barbatos x Ikutachi)
by Akasha1908
Summary: The sequence of events leading up to this storyline can be found in The Proposal, followed by The Sneaky Little Demon. Ikutachi ask Barbatos to propose again at the end of The Sneaky Little Demon, and in this plot, Barbatos responds in the most unexpected way... As the story progress, it will be HARD YAOI. Tread with caution...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Ikutachi took hold of Barbatos' hand, frowning at the massive house looming ahead. It looked positively terrifying with its black towers and blacked out windows. And if that wasn't bad enough; the whole structure was shrouded in smoldering darkness.

A scream echoed in the distance, making Ikutachi jump so high that he stumbled several steps when he landed. Out of habit, he looked back to see if he'd tripped over something, nearly shrieking when he caught sight of a half-unearthed human skull.

"What's wrong?" Barbatos asked, wrapping an arm around Ikutachi's shoulder and pulling him close. "You scared?"

"I'm walking into Hell," Ikutachi replied sharply, leaning into the safety of Barbatos' towering frame, "scared doesn't cover it."

"You're the one who insisted on visiting Aetos, so don't try and back out now."

"I'm not backing out!" Ikutachi snapped. "I made a promise to Ae-kun and I intend to keep it!"

Barbatos snorted. "The boy writes you one stupid letter, which was completely unintelligible, asking you to come to Hell for a visit, and you accept without any thought of your safety or well-being. I knew this was going to happen, I even told you…"

"If you say anything along the lines of 'I told you so,' demon, I will slit your throat and be done with it!"

"Kill me and you'll be alone. In Hell. Surrounded by demons who want nothing more than to devour every inch of your delicious flesh."

Ikutachi huffed angrily, but didn't argue the point any further. "I don't understand why the house looks so… so…"

"Terrifying? It's a deterrent. There are lesser demons here and despite my brother's status, they would not hesitate to pillage his estate should he let his guard down. On top of its disturbing appearance, there are also numerous booby traps from here to the front door; many of which I created myself."

"What kind of traps?"

Barbatos started to reply then thought better of it. "You don't want to know".

They continued towards the front entrance, thankfully making it to the door in one piece. Ikutachi breathed a sigh of relief, causing Barbatos to laugh softly.

"Shut up, Phantom," Ikutachi muttered under his breath.

Barbatos stopped laughing, but his white-toothed smile was still on his face. "Don't worry, once we're inside, you'll be safe. You under my protection now, but once we walk through these doors, we will both be under my brother's protection."

Barbatos knocked on the metal doorframe; the sound echoing through the vast darkness encompassing King Bael's home. After a few moments, the door creaked open revealing a tall female dressed in a high-collared white dress, overlaid with beautifully handcrafted black lace. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and her silvery blonde hair was swept up atop her head in a pile of wispy curls. She was breathtaking. Something Ikutachi had never said about a single human or daemon in the history of his existence.

"Barbatos, so good to see you!" the woman said in an angelic voice. "We thought you might've had trouble at the gates." She turned her lovely almond shape eyes towards Ikutachi; crystal clear blue orbs sparkling brightly. "And you must be Ikutachi! We've heard such wonderful things about you! My son is quite the fan," she added with a wink.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Ikutachi replied, bowing to Sophia, Bael's wife and queen. "Your son is a very special friend of mine, so when he asked me to visit, I couldn't refuse."

"Well, you've made him the happiest little demon in Hell! Come inside and make yourselves comfortable. Bael is in the drawing room with Lily and Aetos is upstairs talking his bath."

Stepping into the house was like stepping into another world. The first word that came to mind was extravagant, followed immediately by elegant. The inside of the house looked nothing like the outside. Ikutachi expected poached bones and pitchforks, but what he found was warmth and an array of color.

Sophia escorted them into an exquisite drawing room filled with gilded furniture and plush cushions. Magnificent pieces of artwork lined the wall, but the one that caught Ikutachi's eye was portrait of King Bael and his wife on their wedding day.

"That's your brother?" Ikutachi asked, his jaw dropping ever so slightly.

"It is," Barbatos replied, frowning down at him. "Why?"

Ikutachi shook his head slowly; his gaze running up and down Bael's handsome image. "Nothing really, I was just thinking that I'd picked the wrong brother."

"Hey!"

Before Ikutachi could soothe his Phantom's wounded pride, a booming voice echoed through the room.

"Barbatos, you bloody bastard, how the fuck are you?!"

King Bael strolled over; his arms full of a tiny baby demon.

"Bael, not in front of Lily!" Sophia chastised. "Here, give her to me."

"Apologies, love," Bael replied, grinning at his wife, "but I haven't seen my little brother in ages! Apparently, he's too good for Hell these days."

"Not at all, brother," Barbatos replied. "I've simply found a reason to stay above ground."

"Ah," Bael said, looking over at Ikutachi. "Is this him then? The one you're so smitten with?"

"He is," Barbatos said proudly.

Bael smiled a smile so devastatingly charming; Ikutachi had to blink a few times to make sure the demon was real. His only thought was that no one should be that handsome. No one…

Sophia took baby Lily from Bael's hands. She whispered something to him, and for half a second they were the only two beings in the world. The king said something to make his queen laugh; a sound so heavenly it nearly brought Ikutachi to tears.

"Are they for real," he breathed, looking up at Barbatos. "They're almost too perfect to look at."

The Phantom laughed. "My brother's always had that effect. He is the king of lies and manipulation, and his good looks are his most valuable weapon. The things he can talk a human into doing would blow your mind."

"Who wouldn't trust a face like that?" Ikutachi replied dreamily.

"Careful, Anima, you're starting to drool."

Ikutachi rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, I see the way your eyes follow Sophia. Not that I blame you, she's so incredibly stunning it's… unreal."

"That's because she's newly fallen."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she was an angel not long ago. Her beauty, her voice, her every movement... They all seem perfect because they are perfect."

"So she's not a demon?"

"Not in the traditional sense. When it comes to demons, we're either created, born, or fallen. The first two types are bound to Hell, but the fallen have to choose this life."

"And Sophia chose this life for Bael? What an incredible sacrifice to make for the one you love."

"True, but their love came at a great price."

Ikutachi wanted to ask what the price had been, but Barbatos turned back to the lovers.

"Are you two going to start making out? If so, we can leave."

"Oops, sorry," Sophia said, a pale blush forming in her cheeks. "Your brother can be… distracting."

Bael smacked his wife playfully on the bottom as she walked away. "I beg to differ. When my wife is close, it's impossible for me to think of anything else."

Sophia rolled her eyes, walking over to Ikutachi. "Why don't we let these two catch up? I have a bottle of wine in the kitchen with our names on it. We can have a glass while we wait for Aetos to come down."

"After our trip down here, I could certainly go for a drink," Ikutachi replied. "By the way, will Aetos be long? I'm surprised I haven't seen him already," he added with a chuckle. "He was so insistent in his letter; I thought for sure he'd be the first demon I saw when we came in."

"He's upstairs with one of the servants. He had to be perfect for your arrival, so getting him into the bath was surprisingly easy." She adjusted Lily on her hip then gestured for the door. "When it comes to his appearance, he's exactly like his father, so expect to be kept waiting for quite some time."

Ikutachi laughed. "It must run in the family. Barbatos is the same way. Phantom," he called out. "I'm going with…"

He stopped mid-sentence when he realized the brothers were nowhere to be seen.

"They're probably in Bael's office," Sophia said. "He was a decanter of whiskey he hides in there. I pretend I don't know about it, but I make sure it's always full."

Ikutachi smiled knowingly. "Then we probably won't be seeing them any time soon."

"Nope, which means you and I get to gossip once the kiddos are down for the night!"

"I look forward to it!"

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ikutachi, you look as though you want to ask me a question."

"Sorry," Ikutachi said, snapping out of his daze. "You're so beautiful, I can't help but stare. Are all angels as breath-taking as you?"

Sophia laughed, the silvery tone sending a shiver down Ikutachi's spine. It really ought to be illegal for the woman to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Ikutachi replied, taking a sip of wine to hide the blush creeping into his cheek. "I have a tendency to speak before I think. It's a bad habit of mine. My Phantom says it has something to do with my brain to mouth filter. Apparently, it's broken."

She laughed again, adjusting Lily in her arms and reaching out for her own glass of wine.

"It's quite alright. My angel status, or lack thereof, is no secret. And as for your candor, Barbatos warned me in advance. Besides, you can't be as bad as my barbaric husband, so don't worry about accidently offending me."

"Really? King Bael seems so…. nice. At least that's my first impression."

Sophia smiled in a dreamy kind of way. It made Ikutachi wonder if he looked like that when he thought or spoke of Barbatos.

"Bael is a king of Hell, so kindness is a foreign emotion to him. Inside these walls he is a husband and a father, but when he steps foot outside our door he is… terrifying."

A tiny shiver ran through her slight frame, igniting Ikutachi's curiosity.

"How did you two fall in love? To be honest, I find your relationship all together confusing. You seem perfect for each other, yet you're from completely different worlds."

"It's a long story; one that would take all night and at least two more bottles of wine to tell."

"You can give me the quick and dirty tonight, and the full story on my next visit."

"So you intend to come back?" Sophia asked raising an eyebrow. "The look on your face when you first arrived said otherwise."

"I'll be fine," Ikutachi chuckled guiltily. "Coming through the gate was intimidating, as was the walk here, but I find you and your home most inviting. I should like to come back and talk with you again if that's alright."

"I would like that very much. I haven't many friends here. In fact, I don't have any at all."

"Then we'll have to remedy that," Ikutachi said firmly. "Before Barbatos, I didn't have many friends either. I never thought much about it, but now that I have them, I think I prefer my life the way it is now over the way it was then. If that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense. Sadly for me, I went backwards. I was surrounded by friends that I loved and cherished, but the moment I fell from grace, I lost them all."

"Is it a sad story?" Ikutachi asked. "If it is, I wouldn't want you to relive it just to satisfy my curiosity."

"No," Sophia answered warmly. "It's actually quite exciting; filled with danger and suspense."

"And love?"

"Not at first," she laughed. "I met Bael during a battle between myself and a lower level demon. The beast had set its sights on the newly released soul of an infant. The child hadn't lived more than a few moments in her mother's arms."

"How heart-breaking! Was there nothing you could have done to save it?"

Sophia sighed softly. "The child's soul was never meant to exist in this world. She would have suffered far more in life, so I was sent to escort her to the arms of her Heavenly Father. But as I prepared to take the child's soul, I was attacked."

"Is that normal? Do you often fight for souls?"

"Very; angels and demons have been at war with each other since the Great Fall. Angels fight to protect the humans and demons fight to destroy them. But this… to take an innocent's soul is forbidden!"

"Did you kill the demon?"

"I didn't have to. Bael showed up just as I was about to land the final blow. He dragged the demon back to hell, but not before he issued his warning."

"Warning?"

"Yes, he told me he would return. And that he would find me and take me."

Ikutachi gasped. "That's one hell of a pickup line."

"I know," Sophia giggled. "At the time I had no idea what he meant by it. I went on about my business and ushered the infant's soul to Heaven."

"But he came back, right?"

"He did. Exactly 6 days later we crossed paths again. He asked me if I remembered his words. I said yes. And the next thing I knew I was here."

"He kidnapped you? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Talk about bold!"

"Yes, well, he's a king. And kings take what they want."

"And he clearly wanted you. What happened next?"

"We fought," she said matter-of-factly. "We fought until we destroyed this entire house and we were both covered in sweat and blood. It went on like that for days."

"But one of you had to have surrendered. I mean, you're married."

"I wouldn't call it a surrender. He mortally wounded me during our last battle. I was going to die and he knew it, so he did the only thing he could."

"And what was that?"

"He took me back to earth, found another angel and forced them to return me to Heaven."

"But that wasn't the end of it, right? Did he come back and steal you away again?"

"No, actually, I came to him. I think somewhere in the midst of our chaotic battle, I started to respect him. He was never trying to kill me, and in the moment he thought he had, I saw the most remarkable thing."

"What?"

"Love. I could see it in his eyes as he tried to stop the bleeding. Panic, fear, rage… they were all swirling in his red eyes. I thought he'd taken me because he wanted an angel to play with. Every day I waited for him to rape and torture me. Cut off my wings and leave me somewhere to die when he was finished with his game. But it never came. In fact, the only time he touched me was when _I_ attacked _him_. The rest of time we just… stared at each other."

"You fell in love with him, didn't you?"

"I don't know what I felt back then. I just knew I had to see him. I had to let him know I survived. Unfortunately, it's impossible for an angel to enter Hell without help from the inside, so I grabbed the first lesser demon I could find and sent Bael a message."

"What was the message?"

"Come and take me."

"Oh wow, this just keeps getting better and better!"

Sophia lifted Lily up, switching her to the other arm. There was a sadness in her eyes that made Ikutachi's heart ache.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I-is that when you… fell?"

"No, no. You mistake my nostalgia for repentance. Those were the most wonderful days of my existence. Bael had the power to make me laugh and cry at the same time. He opened my world to emotions I had only witnessed in humans. Before he came into my life, I didn't even know angels were capable of lust and desire." She smiled, closing her eyes reverently. "I still remember the night I gave him my innocence. I knew was committing a mortal sin, but I didn't care. I'd fallen in love him, and I wanted there to be nothing more left undone or unsaid between us. From that moment on, I was forbidden to enter the gates of Heaven."

"And you don't regret any of it?"

"Not even for a second," Sophia replied without hesitation. "Aetos was conceived that night, and I knew then that my union with Bael was ordained. We were married shortly after, and the rest is…"

"History?"

"You could say that," she replied.

"Did she tell you she started a bloody war?" Bael asked, strolling into the kitchen.

"You started the war," Sophia corrected, "not me."

"Yes, but it's _because_ I married my Sophie that I _had_ to go to war."

"And did you win, King Bael?" Ikutachi asked.

"Of course I did," he replied with a wink. "Sophie, my love, Barbatos and I are going to make a quick trip down to level three. We won't be more than 20-30 minutes, I swear."

"Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so, darling. We'll be quick."

"Alright, but if dinner is ready before you get back, we're starting without you."

"Understood."

Bael leaned down to kiss his wife. Their intimacy was beyond transparent, and seeing them together was uncomfortable for even Ikutachi to watch.

"By the way," Bael said, pausing at the door. "Aetos is on his way down. Be prepared."

**CHAPTER 3**

"Ikutachi-tan!"

Aetos came barreling into the kitchen, dressed in his finest little suit. His hair was combed back out of his face, and he smelled of soap and baby powder. He launched himself into Ikutachi's arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Ae-kun, it's so good to see you! I've missed you."

"I misseded you, too. I keep asking mama to let me come see you, but she says I cause too much trouble."

"But you're a demon; you're supposed to cause trouble."

"That's what I said!" Aetos exclaimed. "But mama still said no!"

Sophia laughed softly, continuing to feed Lily her bottle.

"Well, don't you worry. I'll talk to your mama and see what we can do."

"Otay, Ikutachi-tan!"

Aetos climbed onto Ikutachi's lap, reaching for one of the raspberry tarts sitting on the counter.

"Don't even think about it, little demon," Sophia said. "You'll ruin your dinner."

Aetos pouted, leaning back against Ikutachi's chest. "Then how come _she_ gets to eat?"

"Because she's a baby, Aetos. Babies need to eat a lot and frequently. Mama explained that to you, remember?"

Aetos sighed, crossing his arms and poking out his little lip.

"Ae-kun, you should be nice to your imouto. You're a big brother now, which means you have to protect her."

Aetos groaned. "But she's a girl. I don't like girls. They're stupid."

"I think you can look past it this one time," Ikutachi said.

"But she's so boring," Aetos continued. "And she always cries."

"Well, she's a baby."

"Yeah, but she don't have to cry about it."

Sophia and Ikutachi both laughed, exchanging amused looks.

"Mistress," one of the servants said. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you, Eoin. Can you finish feeding Lily for me then put her to bed?"

"As you wish, Mistress."

Aetos took hold of his mother's hand as well as Ikutachi's, and led them into the dining room.

"Such a gentleman," Ikutachi said.

"Papa taught me. He says we got's to treat ladies with restect."

"You mean respect," Sophia corrected. "And remember what mama told you earlier. Ikutachi isn't a girl. He's a male just like your papa and uncle. It's inappropriate to treat him like he's female."

"But I like holding his hand." Aetos replied innocently.

"And that's okay, but you mustn't call him a lady, or call him your future queen."

"It's alright," Ikutachi said quickly. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Sophia asked. "I've been trying to explain the concept to him ever since he met you, but he insists that you will be his queen."

"It's really not a problem. To be honest, I think it's adorable."

"Don't encourage him," Sophia warned playfully. "He's already sworn to fight Barbatos to the death and claim you as his own."

"Yes, but he's only joking, right?"

Sophia giggled. "Oh, Ikutachi, you've got a lot to learn about demons."

They took their seats, starting with the first course of the seven course meal King Bael had arranged. Aetos had demanded to sit next to Ikutachi, in what was clearly supposed to be Barbatos' seat. But, since the Phantom wasn't there, Ikutachi didn't see the harm in letting him do so.

They talked, ate and laughed, and Aetos regaled them with stories of his father's bravery. It was then that a thought suddenly struck Ikutachi. He waited until the little demon crawled onto his lap and fell asleep before he mentioned it.

"Your Grace…"

"Please, call me Sophia. You and I are friends now."

"Thank you," Ikutachi replied, bowing his head. "Sophia," he began again, "the war your husband spoke of. Was Barbatos in it?"

"He was, and he fought bravely."

"I can't believe he never told me about it."

"It was before he met you," Sophia replied, placing her hand gently on his, "and frankly it's not something you want hear about."

"Yes, I know, but to think there's a part of him I don't know about upsets me. He knows everything about my past; the good and the bad."

"I'm sure there's a reason he hasn't told you, Ikutachi. He was a different demon back then, and considering how he feels about you, there's a good chance his silence is out of fear of your reaction."

"But I knew he was a demon when I met."

"Ah, but you don't understand what it means to be a servant of Hell. There are nights Bael comes home and he can't even look at me. He gives me any number of excuses, but I know the truth. He feels guilty and ashamed when he looks at me. I want to help him carry the burden of his crown, but at the same time I understand that's there's a part of him I will never be allowed to see. I'm the one pure thing in his world, and he believes if he allows me into the darkness, then I'll be tainted forever."

Ikutachi considered her words. "So you think Barbatos is trying to protect me?"

"I know he is." Sophia put her fork down, dabbing her mouth with the napkin on her lap. "Do you know I still remember the day Barbatos first met you?"

"Really?" Ikutachi asked; his anger suddenly replaced with curiosity.

"Oh yes," Sophia exclaimed. "He came crashing into the house, shouting and carrying on. Bael was so flustered; he called for me to fetch his armor and sword. He was convinced they were going into battle!"

"I can imagine! My Phantom gets so worked up at times."

"You would have died laughing, it was absolutely hilarious! Anyway, Bael is rushing to prepare, and the first thing Barbatos does is ask to speak to me. My husband was stunned by the request, but considering how desperate Barbatos was, he allowed us to speak in private."

"Allowed you?"

"Yes, Bael is a jealous man, and at the time Barbatos was unattached."

"Oh, I see. Well considering your beauty, I can understand. What did Barbatos want to talk about?"

"You," Sophia smiled. "He said it was love at first sight! I could've sworn your demon had been struck by cupid's arrow, because he was completely besotted with you!"

Ikutachi groaned in shame. "I was so mean to him the first time we met, too."

"If you were, he didn't notice. He swore you were an angel fallen from Heaven, and the most beautiful being he'd ever laid eyes on. I see now we wasn't lying."

Ikutachi chocked on his wine. "Oh, please! I can't even hold a candle to you, Sophia!"

"Oh believe me, you are my equal in looks, Ikutachi. Or did you miss the way my husband's gaze lingered on you?"

"I doubt he even realized I was there. The moment he saw you, he never stopped staring."

"Oh, he noticed you alright," Sophia laughed. "Do you want to know what he whispered to me? He said we should get rid of Barbatos and invite you to our bed."

Ikutachi blushed crimson. "He didn't!"

"He did," Sophia confirmed with a mischievous smile. "And if I did not absolutely adore my brother-in-law, I would have done everything in my power to help my husband seduce you."

"I-I… Y-you…"

"What have you done to him, Sophie?" Barbatos asked, walking into the dining room. "I don't think I've ever seen my lover in such a state!"

"Nothing, my dear brother," she said, standing gracefully to her feet. "Is my husband with you, or is he still down at Witches' Pub drinking?"

"He's in the front hall waiting for us."

Sophia and Barbatos exchanged a suspicious look; one that put Ikutachi immediately on edge.

"What's happened?" he asked, lifting Aetos in his arms and getting to his feet as well.

"Why don't you come and see?" Barbatos replied.

Sophia took Aetos from Ikutachi. "I'll give you a minute to prepare him," she said to Barbatos.

"Phantom, what is she talking about?"

Barbatos didn't reply until Sophia left the room. He took a deep breath, walking over to where Ikutachi stood and taking hold of his hands.

"You're scaring me, Barbatos. Whatever it is; out with it!"

"Marry me. Right now."

"What?!"

"I want you to marry me, and I want you to marry me right now."

"But we…"

"There are no buts. You said you wanted me to ask you again, so now I am."

"Married? Right now?"

"Right now."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Right now?"

Barbatos laughed. "Have you changed your mind?"

"NO!" Ikutachi practically shrieked.

"Good, then come with me."

Barbatos led Ikutachi to the front entrance. A grinning Bael stood with Aetos asleep in his arms. Sophia was at his side; her smile so bright it was almost blinding. There was another female; one Ikutachi didn't recognize. She was dressed in a long black gown, with her almond colored hair falling in waves around her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Ikutachi whispered.

"This is a binding ceremony," he whispered back. "Demons don't marry each other the way humans do. When we find another worthy of spending our lives with, we create a special bond with them."

"What kind of bond?"

"It's hard to explain, but it goes far beyond the exchanging of rings. Our spirits will be linked for eternity. No matter where we are; in life or in death, our souls will always find each other. We will be destined to walk side by side until the end of time."

"Wow, that's… intense."

"It is. We're dealing with forces that are beyond either of our understandings, and once we make this commitment, we can never go back."

"And that doesn't frighten you?"

"Not in the least," Barbatos replied; his voice breaking at the end. "If you only knew what I felt for you, Ikutachi, you wouldn't have to ask that question."

Ikutachi could see the tears forming in the Phantom's eyes. He could hear the desperation in his words.

"I don't deserve you," Ikutachi replied, cupping his face and wiping away the tears now falling down his cheek. "I never have, and I never will. But you just offered me the one thing I want most in the world, and there is no possible way I can say no. Bind me, demon. I am yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 4**

Ikutachi opened his eyes, wincing at the throbbing pain in his head. His body felt stiff and heavy, and when he tried to sit up the room started to spin.

"How are you feeling?" Sophia asked, sitting on the bed and dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth.

"Sore," Ikutachi croaked.

"I can imagine. You've been through quite a lot. Barbatos as well."

"Wh-what happened?" Ikutachi exclaimed, fighting to get up. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Sophia cooed, pushing him back down. "Bael has him resting on the other side of the house. It's a bad idea for you two to be close to each other right now. The bond needs to be settled first."

_The Binding…_ It all came rushing back. The pain, the pleasure, the feeling of being ripped apart and then thrown back together. The word, "intense," wasn't enough to describe it.

"You and Barbatos bonded rather quickly. Belladonna says she's never seen anything like it before. According to her, you two have the strongest bond she's seen in her 579 years of existence."

"Belladonna?"

"She was the witch who performed your binding. Bael and Barbatos went down to the 3rd level of Hell to fetch her. Who knows what bribery they used to secure her services."

"Is it a bad thing?" Ikutachi asked weakly. "The way my Phantom and I bonded?"

"Not at all," Sophia replied reassuringly. "If anything it means you were meant to be together. Bael is convinced your souls were already intertwined; that you two were already connected and the binding merely solidified it."

Ikutachi groaned softly. "If everything turned out so well, why does my head feel like it's going to explode?"

"That's perfectly normal. It was much the same when Bael and I were bound. Luckily, I'm blocking your connection with Barbatos at the moment; otherwise, you'd probably still be unconscious."

"Blocking?"

"Yes," Sophia said, moving to help Ikutachi sit up. "Your minds are literally connected to each other, and if the link is opened before the bond is settled, the sudden influx of information would knock you clean off your feet."

"You say we're connected," Ikutachi said thoughtfully, "but what exactly does that mean? I understand the part about our souls being intertwined, but if I understand you correctly, there's more to this bond than I realized."

"You have no idea," Sophia replied with amusement. "There are many ways to use your bond, but one of the most basic uses is communication. Should you allow him to, Barbatos will be able to hear your thoughts and feel your emotions as if they were his own. And, since the bond goes both ways, you'll be able to do the same with his thoughts and feelings."

"Amazing," Ikutachi breathed.

"It is, and that's only the beginning," she added with a wink. "Once you learn how to control the flow between your bond, you and Barbatos will be able to explore its depths."

"And you can teach me?"

"Of course," Sophia replied, pouring him a glass of water. "I will help you, and Bael will assist Barbatos. It's why your Phantom chose to do the ceremony here rather than above ground."

"You mean he planned this?"

"Down to every last detail," Sophia answered, helping him take a sip of water. "He even got Aetos to help by writing you that letter. Although, I'm not sure my little one understood what he was helping his uncle do. All he cared about was the fact you were coming to visit," she chuckled. "The _why_ didn't seem to matter."

"I can't believe Barbatos would go through so much trouble," Ikutachi said, shyly plucking at the covers.

"He loves you. I doubt there's anything my brother wouldn't do for you. Don't tell him I told you this, but he was convinced you'd be mad once his true intentions were found out."

"How could I possibly be mad? I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life! I feel like our world is full of so many new and wonderful possibilities!"

Sophia giggled softly. "If you're excited now, just wait until you have sex for the first time as a bonded couple. Not only do you feel your own pleasure, but you'll feel his as well. It brings a whole new meaning to the word orgasm."

"Well that's definitely something to look forward to," Ikutachi grinned sheepishly.

"Indeed it is, but first things first. We need to get some food into that belly of yours. Once you're fed, we can work on settling your bond with Barbatos."

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving."

"I can imagine. You've been asleep for almost three days."

Ikutachi blinked several times, processing the words Sophia had just said. "Apologies, but I think I misheard. Did you say 3 days?"

"You heard correctly," Sophia replied, taking a tray of food from a servant who entered the room.

"What about my Phantom, is he still sleeping?"

"Barbatos awoke within the first day. Bael's had to restrain him twice since then. He insists on seeing you."

"Why can't he? I thought you said you were blocking our connection."

"That's true," Sophia answered, placing the tray gently on Ikutachi's lap. "I'm blocking your side and Bael is blocking Barbatos'. But if you two are too close in proximity, no amount of barriers I or Bael put in place will stop the bond."

"But I thought we were already bonded."

"You are, but there is still on final process left. We would have done it on the day of your binding, but you both passed out before the bond could be settled."

"What does _settled_ mean? You keep saying that word."

"It basically means establishing your bond. It's hard to explain, but think of it like this. Right now, your bond is like a rushing river; all those thoughts and emotions running wild and unchecked. By settling the bond, you would be forming a kind of dam; a way to contain the water without necessarily controlling it. To do this, you will need to find the entry point into Barbatos' mind."

"It sounds hard," Ikutachi replied, biting his lip nervously.

"You'll be surprised how easy it is," Sophia replied comfortingly. "The difficult part will be staying focused long enough to get there. During the process, you'll be surrounded by all his memories." She sighed heavily. "Needless to say, it will be easy to get distracted."

"What happens if I get distracted?"

"Well, there's a small chance you could get lost in his mind."

Ikutachi swallowed. "Wh-what happens if I get lost?"

"You'll die," Sophia replied softly. "And Barbatos along with you."

"I don't think I can do this," Ikutachi said, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"You can and you will. There's no going back now." She took hold of Ikutachi's chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. "With a gift such as this there is always risk. Barbatos believes you're worth that risk, and I know you feel the same about him. Besides, I will be by your side the entire time."

"And Bael will help Barbatos?"

"Of course," Sophia replied soothingly. "Bael would never let anything happen to his baby brother."

Ikutachi frowned, looking at the food in front of him and wondering if he'd be able to keep it down.

"You need to eat," Sophia ordered. "You will need your strength for the task ahead. Bael and I are hoping that since you two bonded so quickly, this process will go relatively smoothly. But there's no guarantee. Should you…. run into difficulty, you're going to need every bit of energy you can muster. Do you understand?"

He nodded, tearing off a piece of bread and dipping it into the soup. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes, but only for as long as you allow it to. When Bael and I release the barriers we've set in place, your minds will immediately try to seek each other out. Find him as quickly as you can."

"How will I know the connection has been made?"

"You'll know, trust me. This will be the hardest part, and when it's over it will make everything worth it."

Ikutachi took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He turned his attention to eating his food; the simple act giving him a chance to think on Sophia's words. When he finished the filling meal, Sophia took the tray from his lap and set it on the table.

"Sophia?"

"Yes?"

"How do you and the king use your bond?" Ikutachi asked. "Is it open all the time, or do you keep it closed mostly? Forgive me if that's a personal question, it's just… you said there were different ways to use it. I'm curious what else we'll be able to do once the bond has settled."

Sophia took a seat in the chair by the bed. "How to use your bond is up to you and Barbatos. As for Bael and I, we normally use it for communication. Especially if I travel outside of Hell. Not only can we speak through the bond, but it also allows Bael to know where I am at any given time."

"All the time? That sounds kind of annoying."

"I guess some would see it that way," Sophia replied. "But my husband has many enemies. I can take care of myself, but should there come a time when I am truly in danger, he'll know how and where to find me."

"Then you keep your bond open all the time?"

"My side of bond has remained opened from the moment it was formed. After everything Bael and I went through to be together, closing it seems… wrong. I want him to know that no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I'm always there for him. I've given myself to him completely; mind, body and soul. This is my way of proving that to him."

"I want to be like that with Barbatos," Ikutachi decided. "He's always trying to read my mind. This way he won't have to."

Sophia smiled sadly, nodding in reply. The look in her eyes gave Ikutachi pause. It took him a moment, but finally common sense kicked in.

"What about Bael," Ikutachi asked carefully, "does he do the same as you? Leave the bond open?"

"Unfortunately no," Sophia replied. "When Bael leaves our home he closes his side."

"And does that upset you? I don't mean to pry again, you just look so… sad."

"As I said before, there is a part of my husband I am not allowed to see. A darkness which he believes will turn me against him. Understand this, Ikutachi; the bond can be a blessing and a curse. It can bring you together in ways you never dreamed possible, but it can tear you apart in just as many."

"Should I be afraid?"

"No," Sophia replied; her smile changing from sad to hopeful. "Not as long as you two maintain the balance of the bond. Never take more than is offered, and always remember that everyone is allowed at least one or two secrets."

Ikutachi quietly contemplated the meaning of Sophia's words. He was excited and at the same time overwhelmed. His thoughts were interrupted when Sophia burst into a flurry of giggles.

"Sorry," she said, hiding her smile with the back of her hand. "My husband thinks he's funny."

"A-are you talking to him now?" Ikutachi asked in awe.

"I am. I'm always speaking with him when he's in the house. When he came into the kitchen the other night to tell us he and Barbatos were leaving, he told me the truth of their destination. I knew they'd be gone for the rest of dinner, which is why I said we would eat without them if they were late."

"Very sneaky," Ikutachi chuckled. "And I'll be able to do that with my Phantom? Talk to him inside my head?"

"You most certainly will."

"You keep telling me, but I still don't believe it," he laughed. "What's it like?"

"Well, it's wonderful and perfectly intimate. I suppose it's different for each couple, but for Bael and I, we've established an unspoken set of rules. For example, if his side is closed, and I need to speak with him, I kind of… poke it. He describes the sensation as a tug. If I'm persistent," she added with a mischievous smile, "then he says it's more of a pinch."

"So since your side is always open, that means he can always read your thoughts and feel your emotions?"

"Yes, but just because it's open doesn't mean he knows everything going through my mind. My side is open should he wish to enter, but the wonderful thing about my husband is that he respects me and my privacy. If he wants to speak with me, he asks first."

"But I didn't hear him ask you when we were in the kitchen."

Sophia laughed softly. "He asks through our bond. Occasionally he sends a thought my way, but most of the time it's a non-verbal signal. Kind of like a tickle, or a soft brush of fingertips across the skin. He lets me know he's there and that he would like to come in."

"Sounds deliciously erotic."

"You have no idea," she replied, biting her lip shyly, "and you never get used to how amazing it actually is. You'll see when we lift the barriers. There will be a moment of pain, followed by an eternity of absolute bliss."

"Then let's get started," Ikutachi replied firmly. "I'm anxious to peak into my Phantom's beautiful mind."

**CHAPTER 5**

"Remember what I told you," Sophia said. "Focus on finding Barbatos' side of the bond. You might have to force the connection, but once it's made the confusion and pain will pass. Don't allow yourself to get distracted by any of his thoughts or memories. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You're shaking," she said, taking his hands in hers. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm right here with you, and Bael is with Barbatos to help guide him as well."

Ikutachi took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Sophia nodded, the look in her eyes changing ever so slightly as she spoke to Bael through their bond. Ikutachi couldn't wait to do the same thing with his Phantom.

"Alright, here we go. One… Two… Three…"

Ikutachi gasped; the pain knocking the wind out of him. His mind was flooded with a plethora of emotions. Fear, excitement, happiness and guilt… they poured into him, fusing with his own and magnifying their intensity.

Sophia's voice called out in the distance, reminding him of what he was supposed to do. He focused his mind, peering through a sea of light and flashing images. Scene after scene appeared before his eyes; memories going back all the way to the Phantom's childhood.

There was one particular memory Ikutachi's mind attached to. A moving picture of Barbatos in armor, covered in blood as he thrust his sword into the chest of some terrifying creature. There was such rage in his eyes; a thirst for blood that no amount of death could ever fulfill. It was Barbatos, but it wasn't…

"Iku…"

Barbatos' voice rang out in the chaos, drawing Ikutachi's attention away from the morbid scene. As the image faded, the Phantom's voice grew louder. Concentrating on the sound, Ikutachi raced towards it.

There was a collision; an explosion that burned hot and cold at the same time. The pain was sharp and stabbing, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had come. A wave of peace flowed through Ikutachi, warming him from the top of his head down to the soles of his feet. He could feel him. His Phantom was finally with him…

Ikutachi opened his eyes, expecting to find Barbatos at his side. He frowned when he realized it was still just him and Sophia in the room.

"You feel him, don't you?" Sophia asked excitedly. "It feels like he's right here in the room even though he's not."

"It's incredible," Ikutachi breathed.

"Your bond is open to him right now, that's why you feel so close to him. Now, if you want to close it…"

"I don't want to close it," he said quickly. "I never ever want to shut him out."

Sophia smiled. "I understand completely. How about we try talking to him then? It's quite simple; all you need to do is…"

Ikutachi burst out laughing. "Sorry, my Phantom says he's coming over here even if he has to knock every single one of your husband's teeth out!"

"You're talking to each other? Already?"

He nodded in response, continuing to listen to his lover's words as if the demon was right there whispering in his ear.

"He's coming!" Ikutachi exclaimed, climbing off the bed and running to the door.

He stumbled, but managed to make it just as Barbatos barged into the room. Ikutachi leapt straight into his arms; wrapping his legs around the Phantom's waist and bombarding his face with kisses. Bael followed closely behind, rubbing his jaw where Barbatos had struck him.

"Bloody unbelievable," Bael hissed. "It's like they've been bonded for centuries!"

"It's remarkable," Sophia added, walking over to her husband, "but for now let's leave them alone. We can talk about everything in the morning."

Bael nodded, taking Sophia's hand and leaving the room.

**CHAPTER 6**

When the door clicked shut, Ikutachi finally stopped his passionate attack.

"Sorry it took so long?" Barbatos said, carrying him over to the bed. "Bael said coming to see you before the bond was settled could be dangerous."

"I should be the one apologizing," Ikutachi whispered, unbuttoning the Phantom's shirt as he spoke. "I'm the one who was asleep for 3 days."

"You had me so worried," Barbatos replied, pulling off his shirt while Ikutachi started on his pants. "Bael said you were fine, but it was torture not being able to see for myself."

"You're here now, and as you can see I'm perfectly fine. Now stop talking and fuck me."

Barbatos dropped to the floor, grabbing Ikutachi by the ankles and pulling him towards the edge of the bed. Lifting the hem of Ikutachi's night shirt, he slipped underneath in search of his lover's most secretive of places.

He was about to tell the Anima to pull his knees towards his chest and spread his legs, but before the words were out of his mouth, Ikutachi had already down it.

_"__We should've done this sooner,"_ Barbatos whispered across the bond.

Ikutachi laughed softly; the delicate sound turning into a startled gasp as Barbatos' mouth devoured his pale, pink hole.

_"__Delicious…" _ Barbatos hummed.

Until that exact moment, he hadn't realized how much Ikutachi enjoyed the preparation process. It wasn't just the wet heat of Barbatos' lips and tongue that he enjoyed, but soft suckling sounds his mouth made. The entire experience made the Anima's heart race and his toes curl, and the anticipation of what was coming next filled him with such longing that Barbatos had a hard time focusing on his task.

When Barbatos slid one then two fingers inside of Ikutachi, the Anima let out a tiny sigh followed by a sharp hiss. Barbatos froze immediately; the sensation of pain during sex one he wasn't exactly familiar with.

_"__Don't stop, Phantom," _Ikutachi commanded._ "The pain will fade soon. You'll see…"_

_"__But…"_

_"__Please…" _the Anima begged. _"You can't leave me like this!"_

Once again Barbatos was filled with such desire that he decided to abandon the use of his fingers and go straight to what he knew Ikutachi really wanted.

"Come inside," the Anima whispered, wrapping his arms around Barbatos' neck and pulling him close. "It's nice and warm in here."

"Is it?" Barbatos asked, positioning his cock at his lover's entrance. "It's been so long, I think I've forgotten."

Ikutachi smiled, taking hold of Barbatos' buttock and jerking him forward. He slammed into him; the tight, slick heat of Ikutachi's walls strangling his dick. There was pain, but there was also exquisite pleasure. Not only his, but Ikutachi's as well. It was all-consuming; the feeling so intense that Ikutachi climaxed at the exact moment Barbatos entered him.

"Fuck… me…" Barbatos hissed.

He felt Ikutachi's orgasm as if it were his own. He tried to concentrate on something other than the blinding pleasure, but it was slowly pulling him under. Once… twice… three times he managed to thrust into his lover's trembling body before he too reached his limit.

Ikutachi cried out as the remnants of his fading climax combined with Barbatos' explosive orgasm. His body arched off the bed; his nails tearing into Barbatos' flesh as he came for a second time. Instinctively, Barbatos pulled out of Ikutachi's mind. Although the bond remained open, Ikutachi's thoughts and feelings were more nothing more than quiet echoes.

Tears poured from Ikutachi's eyes; his body shaking so badly Barbatos was afraid he was injured in some way. He brushed the tears from the Anima's cheeks, gently rolling Ikutachi onto his side and pulling him tightly against his chest. He whispered soothing words in his lover's ear until he knew the Anima had relaxed.

"That was insane," Ikutachi murmured; pressing his lips to Barbatos' chest for a quick kiss. "It felt so good, I thought I might die."

"I think I might have gone too deep into your mind," Barbatos replied, placing a kiss on Ikutachi's forehead. "Maybe we should close our bond during sex. At least until we get a handle on how it works. Once we test the limits, we can try again."

Ikutachi lifted himself up on his elbow, pinning Barbatos with an angry look. "If you ever suggest that again, I'll skin you alive."

"You wouldn't," Barbatos teased.

"You want to try me?"

"Don't have to. Whatever I feel you feel. You can skin me if you want to, but I'll make sure you experience every second of my torture."

Ikutachi frowned, chewing his lip.

"That's right my lovely Anima, those threats won't work on me anymore."

"Fine," Ikutachi huffed angrily. "I'll just have to think of another way to punish you."

He tried to climb off the bed, but Barbatos grabbed his arm. "I was only joking, Iku. You should know by now I'll do whatever you want."

Ikutachi crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart," he answered. "You only need to say the word."

Ikutachi smiled, pushing Barbatos to the bed and straddling his waist. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Phantom. Can you guess what it is I want you to do now?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Barbatos replied, licking his lips as Ikutachi tugged off his shirt. "The question is whether or not you're prepared."

"You said it yourself, Phantom. We need to test the limits of our bond. That's going to take practice. Lots and lots of practice."

Barbatos shuddered as Ikutachi lowered himself onto his throbbing cock. "Damn," he hissed. "You're still soaking wet."

"Just how you like it, right? And what about this?" Ikutachi asked, rolling his hips in slow hypnotic circles. "Do you like this?"

Barbatos head fell back against the mattress; his eyes shut tightly. He wanted to dive through the bond; feel the pleasure his Anima was feeling, but, if he did, there was a very good chance he would climax seconds later.

"Come on, Phantom," Ikutachi coaxed, pushing and pulling at their bond demandingly. "Don't be shy."

Barbatos couldn't resist, and as he dove back into the bond, he was once again filled with an array of emotions. But this time, something had changed. It was as if his mind had unconsciously taken note of their first encounter. Barbatos wanted to take control, but as the urge to do so washed over him, his mind immediately rejected the idea. To try and take hold of the bond was like trying to grasp water. Impossible… So he did the only thing he could do. He surrendered to it. The moment he did, everything fell into place.

_"__There."_ Barbatos said, his mind latching onto one of Ikutachi's specific feelings.

Ikutachi moaned softly, nodding his head and answering Barbatos' unspoken question.

There it was; the elusive spot hidden deep inside his Anima's core. It had never been particularly difficult to find. Being the diligent lover he was, Barbatos had learned to read all of Ikutachi's verbal and non-verbal cues. Startled gasps vs. clenched teeth; watering eyes vs. flushed cheeks, soft whimpers vs. passionate screams. All of these things Barbatos paid attention to, adjusting his love-making to whatever his Anima's tastes might be at the time.

_But this bond…_ It was like having the key to Ikutachi's most secret desires. He'd literally been given a map leading straight to the Anima's sweet spot. Barbatos could hardly contain his excitement. He flipped Ikutachi onto his back, slamming him so hard onto the mattress the Anima bounced several times.

Ikutachi eyes flashed with anger. "Why did you stop?! I was enjoying that!"

"I know," Barbatos replied, nipping Ikutachi's chin, "but I think you'll enjoy this more."

"But I…" Ikutachi gasped; his eyes going wide with surprise as Barbatos slid deep inside him.

"Right here," Barbatos said, burying his dick all the way to the hilt and grinding his hips. "I know exactly where it is now, and this position gives me the best angle."

Ikutachi whimpered softly; his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Let me hear you," Barbatos murmured, cupping Ikutachi's cheek and forcing the Anima to look at him.

Ikutachi shook his head, tears pouring out of the corners of his eyes. Barbatos continued his long deep strokes, nuzzling Ikutachi's cheek as he explored the depths of their bond.

_"__Stop…" _the Anima whispered. _"Too much…"_

_"__I can't," _Barbatos whispered back._ "And even if I could, I wouldn't. I want you to feel me. Truly feel me... Surrender, Anima, and you will know my meaning."_

_"__I-I can't… it's too… good…"_

Barbatos groaned at the Anima's words; the strangled confession making his balls tighten. _"I never knew this was how incredible it felt for you. It makes me want to fuck you more. Fuck you harder…"_

_"__Barbatos… I'm going to…"_

_"__Cum for me, Anima."_

Ikutachi's scream tore from his throat, echoing through the room. He could hardly breathe through the intensity of his orgasm, and although Barbatos wanted to keep watching the lovely Anima fall apart, he couldn't stop himself from climaxing as well.

_"__You're gonna milk me dry if you keep squeezing my dick like this."_

_"__So good… Again! I'm cumming…"_

Tears were streaming down Ikutachi's face, every muscle in his body clenched as another orgasm ripped through his slender frame.

_"__Help… me…" _Ikutachi begged. _"I can't… it hurts!"_

_"__Don't fight it, lover. Just let go…"_

Barbatos could feel Ikutachi fighting against the bond. He was letting to much of the pleasure in and not enough out. The exchange had to be equal; a fact Barbatos seemed to realize before his stubborn Anima.

"Feel me feel you." Barbatos whispered, hoping the sound of his voice would give Ikutachi something to hold onto as his orgasm ravaged his body. "Let me share in your pleasure as you share in mine."

Ikutachi shook his head. _"I'm… scared…"_

"You wanted this, Anima," Barbatos said firmly. "If you can't control it then I'll never be able to hold you like this again."

_"__No!"_ Ikutachi cried. _"That's not… what I want!"_

"Then you have to let go." Barbatos pried Ikutachi's hands from the bedding, lifting him up so that they both sat upright on the bed. He wrapped the Anima's arms around his neck and placed a soft reassuring kiss on his jaw. "Hold onto me," he whispered. "Relax your mind and let go. I promise you won't lose yourself. I won't let you."

_"__But what if…"_

_"__There's nothing to fear. Our bond was forged in love; nothing bad can come from giving into it." _

Ikutachi nodded tightly, clinging to Barbatos for dear life.

"I want you to start moving," he instructed the Anima. "Go slow and let the pleasure build, but instead of focusing solely on the physical pleasure, open your mind and take in every detail of this moment. The feel of my skin against yours, the sound of my voice, the scent of our sex…"

Ikutachi leaned forward, kissing Barbatos long and hard. "The taste of your lips…" he added, moaning softly as he rolled his hips slender hips.

"Mmm, yes," Barbatos replied, sliding his hands up Ikutachi's back as his mouth sought out one of the Anima's tender nipples.

Ikutachi sucked in a startled breath. Barbatos expected to be pushed away, but instead the Anima grabbed his horns and held him in place.

_"__You understand now, don't you?"_ Barbatos asked through the bond.

Ikutachi nodded, moaning sweetly as he increased his pace. _"I feel you,"_ he whispered back. _"All of you. Your love, your passion, your desperation to please me… I feel you with every single one of my senses." _Ikutachi looked into Barbatos' eyes; the expression filled with reverence and awe. _"I never knew it could be like this."_

_"__The more you surrender, the more control you have over your own pleasure. Now we can draw it out. Feed off each other's lust in ways we never dreamed possible."_

_"__How many orgasms do you think we can have in one night?" _Ikutachi asked; his head lolling back as Barbatos started to thrust upwards in rhythm with Ikutachi's rolling hips.

"I don't know," Barbatos bit out, "but if you keep riding me like this, I'm going to cum very soon."

"You like it when I ride you," Ikutachi murmured, pushing Barbatos down on the bed and straddling him properly.

_"__You already knew that." _

_"__Yes, but that's not all you like is it?" _Ikutachi raised an eyebrow, dragging his nails sharply across Barbatos' taut belly.

Barbatos winced, licking his lips in anticipation. "I like this bond thing more and more as we go along," he said aloud.

"So do I," Ikutachi replied, smiling seductively. "Now I know what you want, Phantom. What you _really_ want."

A shiver ran down Barbatos' spine as images of what Ikutachi planned to do next flashed through his mind.

"I never knew your tastes ran so… dark," Ikutachi whispered, leaning down to nip Barbatos' lip with his teeth. "Shall we explore all those forbidden desires of yours, demon?"

Barbatos could only nod; his throat too dry to swallow. He'd never imagined Ikutachi would be so willing to participate in his twisted fantasies. But the spark of excitement in the Anima's eyes proved he was not only willing, but eager…

Just as things were about to get interesting, there was a loud knocking on the door. A very angry, very familiar voice sounded from being the solid oak door.

"IKUTACHI-TAN! DON'T WORRY, I GONNA SAVE YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 7**

_He was locked in battle; the scent of blood and burning flesh drowning his senses. Every time his blade pierced the flesh of a victim, his hunger for violence and death grew. Soon, not even the screams of the dying were enough to fill the empty void of his tar black soul. More, he needed more…_

Ikutachi shot up from the bed. He was drenched in sweat, panting as if he'd been battling for his life in the midst of war. He pressed a hand to his chest, hoping to slow his racing heart.

"Kill them… Kill them all…"

Ikutachi looked over at Barbatos. The Phantom was still fast asleep; his rigid body lying flat on the mattress. His teeth were clenched and his claws extended as he thrashed his head on the pillow.

It was then Ikutachi realized they'd been having the same dream. Or rather, Ikutachi had somehow managed to experience Barbatos' dream as if it were his own. The images were still flashing through his mind. The battlefield littered with the bodies of terrible creatures… Barbatos dressed in armor as he led an army of demons into battle… The entire scene felt so real; the sight, the scent, even the taste of ash in his mouth as piles of lifeless demon bodies were set ablaze.

But the most disturbing part of the dream; the feeling that Ikutachi couldn't seem to shake, was the elation he'd felt as he cut down his enemies. He took pleasure from each kill, reveling in the pain and death he inflicted with each swing of his blade. Thinking about it now made Ikutachi's stomach turn.

Suddenly Barbatos cried out; the sound somewhere between a battle cry and a tortured animal. The Phantom clutched his side, groaning in pain.

"Barbatos," Ikutachi said, sliding over to the Phantom's side of the bed. "Wake up, my love. You're having a nightmare."

Barbatos' eyes flew open; his wild expression twisted in pain and rage. He grabbed Ikutachi by the neck and slammed the unsuspecting Anima into the mattress. He growled viciously, bearing his teeth at Ikutachi.

"Bar-ba-tos…" Ikutachi choked out, trying to pry the Phantom's hand from around his throat. "I-it's… me…"

The Phantom blinked several times; the glazed look in his eyes starting to dissipate. Barbatos jumped back, scrambling off the bed, and as far away from Ikutachi as he could manage in his muddled state.

Barbatos looked around the room in confusion, practically hugging the wall behind him. He looked like a caged animal; savage and feral. Ikutachi eased off the bed, holding up his hands to show he wasn't a threat.

"It's okay," Ikutachi said in a reassuring voice. "It was just a dream. You're safe now."

Slowly but surely Barbatos calmed; the muscles in his chest and arms relaxing as he worked to get his breathing under control. The Phantom ran both hands down his face, his expression now one of shock and remorse.

"Oh God, Iku, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I… I thought you were…"

Ikutachi shook his head, closing the distance between them. "You don't have to apologize. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me."

Barbatos stepped into Ikutachi's outstretch arms, pulling the Anima against his bare chest. They stayed like that for several moments; both of them needing to feel each other's comforting touch.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Barbatos asked, pulling back and inspecting Ikutachi's slender frame.

"I'm perfectly fine," Ikutachi assured him, laughing softly when Barbatos' fingers tickled the spot just above his collar bone. "I'm more concerned about you. That dream, it was so… intense."

"Tell me about it. It's been years since I've had a dream like that. I thought I'd put them all behind me, but I guess not."

"Well, I hope it's not going to be a common occurrence. I don't think I can stomach another one any time soon. All that blood and death…" Ikutachi slipped his arms around Barbatos' waist, clinging to him tightly.

"Wait a second," Barbatos said, prying Ikutachi's arms from around him. He looked down at the Anima; his expression one of pure horror. "You saw?"

"I-I think so," Ikutachi stuttered. "It was about a battle, right? Your dream?"

Barbatos released Ikutachi, taking a step back. "H-how did you…?"

"I don't know," Ikutachi replied; his voice thick with panic. "Maybe it's the bond."

Ikutachi flinched at Barbatos' scathing gaze. The accusation in the Phantom's eyes was more than clear.

"I didn't mean to, Barbatos. I swear! I would never go into mind without permission!"

Barbatos' gaze narrowed on Ikutachi as if he were trying to determine whether or not he was lying.

"You believe me, right?" Ikutachi grabbed the Phantom's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Right?"

The look in Barbatos' eyes made Ikutachi's heart clench. There was hesitation; uncertainty. It was a look that said, "I want to believe you, but…"

Barbatos pulled Ikutachi close, pressing a kiss to his brow. "I'm sorry," he replied. "I'm not accusing you, it's just…"

"Why don't we take a shower?" Ikutachi suggested, pulling him towards the bathroom door. "We can have breakfast with your family then head back home."

Ikutachi could tell Barbatos wasn't ready to talk about his dream, and the last thing he wanted to do was start a fight. The bond had changed the dynamics of their relationship in so many ways, and even Ikutachi knew that not all the changes were good. But Rome wasn't built in a day… Mastering their bond would take time and patience; both of which Ikutachi was more than willing to sacrifice.

"Actually, do you mind if I take my alone?" Barbatos asked quietly. "I need some time to… clear my head."

"Sure," Ikutachi replied, forcing himself to smile. "I'll wait until you're finished."

"Thanks. Oh and, before I forget. We can't leave just yet. Bael asked me to help him with something. He promised it would only take another day or so. Is that okay?"

"Of course, it'll give Sophia and I a chance to get to know each other better."

"I appreciate it. Bael rarely asks for favors, so I didn't want to say no."

Ikutachi nodded, doing his best to keep his smile in place. But when Barbatos walked away without so much as a backward glance, Ikutachi felt his heart break a little. There was no morning kiss; no flirting or inappropriate comments about how sexy Ikutachi looked in his see-through night shirt. It was as if the Anima wasn't even in the room.

A sense of foreboding settled on Ikutachi's shoulders. Unintentional as it was, Barbatos no doubt felt violated by Ikutachi's intrusion into his dream. Ikutachi prided himself on being able to read his partner; riding the ebb and flow of the Phantom's moods with practiced ease. But now he couldn't tell what his lover was feeling or thinking.

The sound of the bathroom door locking nearly brought Ikutachi to tears. Barbatos was trying to physically and emotionally lock the Anima out, and Ikutachi hadn't the slightest clue how to find his way back in…

**CHAPTER 8**

Barbatos couldn't bear to look at Ikutachi. Not after what the Anima had seen. His lover had unwittingly stumbled upon a part of his life he'd worked very hard to forget…

The truly sad part about the whole dream debacle, was that Ikutachi hadn't even seen the worst of it. If the Anima ever learned the truth of the Phantom's past, there would be no turning back. Ikutachi would never look at him the same way, and the love Barbatos had worked so hard to build and preserve would be lost to him forever.

Barbatos couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't! He had to find a way to keep Ikutachi from delving to deeply into his mind. He couldn't risk the Anima wandering into anymore of his dreams.

"Bael, I have a problem."

His brother, the first king of Hell, looked back over his shoulder, regarding him cautiously.

"About?"

"My, ah… my bond." Barbatos muttered guilty.

Bael laughed loudly; his booming voice echoing over the vast and barren wasteland they were traversing.

"It's not funny," Barbatos grunted.

"Oh, but it is, little brother. Sophie and I were talking about how perfect your bond seemed to be. I knew it was only a matter of time before something bad happened."

"Nice to know you were waiting for us to fail."

"Don't be so dramatic," Bael replied, rolling his eyes. "Being bonded isn't easy, Barbatos, no matter how harmonious and seemingly perfect a relationship might be. It took my Sophie and me almost a year to work through the process."

"A year!" Barbatos exclaimed.

Bael shrugged. "Probably wouldn't have taken so long if I hadn't been so bloody stubborn." He shoved Barbatos roughly. "Don't you dare tell my wife I admitted to that, got it?"

"I won't," Barbatos replied, chuckling softly, "but a year? That's a long time."

"Not really. When I compare it to the lifetime I had to live without her, it all seems so… insignificant."

"Listen to you," Barbatos snickered. "You sound like a romantic. Marriage has changed you, brother."

"I should think so," Bael replied. "When I first met Sophie, I didn't realize what bringing her into my life would mean. The first year of our bonding, I was foolish enough to believe I could be a king of Hell and a loving husband at the same time."

"How did you find balance?"

Bael sighed. "I didn't, and I doubt I ever will."

"But you two seem perfectly in sync now."

"We are, but it has nothing to do with me finding balance between my two personas."

"Then what is it?"

"Compromise," Bael replied simply, "although I learned that lesson the hard way."

"What happened?"

"We had a fight," Bael answered; his expression full of nostalgia. "It started over something stupid then got out of hand. At the end of it, I told her she had a choice: Take me the way I am or leave."

Barbatos whistled lowly. "What did she do?"

"She left. She was 3 months pregnant with Aetos at the time, too."

"Not surprising considering Sophie's temper. Did you really think she would stay?"

"In my arrogance," Bael replied, "yes. It took me almost three weeks to find her."

"You couldn't track her through the bond?"

"Nope, whoever she was with put up a barrier so strong, it was like she disappeared of the face of the earth. I nearly went mad with worry."

"I never knew," Barbatos whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No one knew. I made sure of that. If anyone in Hell knew my wife had left me, not only would my reputation be damaged, but she would become a target. We'd just ended the war, Barbatos. I had enemies everywhere and she was pregnant with my son! I couldn't risk telling anyone she was gone. Not even you."

Barbatos could hear the pain and regret in his brother's voice. Bael had a heart of stone except when it came to his family. The first king Hell had gone to war for his bride, and Barbatos had learned since then that there was nothing Bael wouldn't do to ensure the safety of his wife and children.

"I found her shortly before she gave birth to Aetos," Bael continued. "I was furious with her for leaving, but never in my life had I felt such relief. When I finally laid eyes on her, I knew I'd never let her go again. If we were going to make it work then I had to do better; for her and for Aetos."

"So what changed?"

Bael sighed. "I let her in; as much as I could without… without taking away the last of her innocence. She may be fallen, Barbatos, but she is still pure. I will not let her be corrupted completely."

"And when you… let her in," Barbatos asked curiously. "Did she turn away in disgust?"

"No," Bael answered. "She didn't even flinch. Granted, I didn't show her everything. But she saw enough to understand why I chose to keep her at arm's length. It was a slow process, but by the time Aetos was walking, Sophie and I…we figured it out. Now our bond is as natural as breathing."

"Does she know you still hide things from her?"

"Of course she knows," Bael replied with a sad smile, "my wife's not an idiot. But she trusts me enough to know that I'll be honest with her about the things that truly matter. Being a servant of Hell is an ugly business. My Sophie doesn't need to know or see the all horrors that exist in this place. It's why I go to such lengths to keep the 1st level under control."

Barbatos nodded his understanding, thinking about all the terrible things he'd been forced to do in the past; atrocities he'd not only willingly committed, but enjoyed. Would Ikutachi understand?

The Anima didn't view life and death the same way Barbatos did. In Hell, those fated to spend eternity within its bowels experienced tortures beyond the imagination. The last thing he wanted to do was pervert Ikutachi's pure and romantic views of death and rebirth. But now that they were bonded, the Anima had a front row seat to all the grotesque secrets hidden away in Barbatos' mind.

"I warned you," Bael said. "You never should have bonded with Ikutachi if you weren't ready."

"This has nothing to do with being ready," Barbatos retorted. "I love Iku, and bond or not, there's nothing in this world or the next that could keep me from him."

"So what's the problem?"

Barbatos huffed in frustration. "I didn't realize how much… access he would have."

"But I told you…"

"You told me we'd be able read each other's thoughts and have conversations in our heads. You didn't mention anything about dream-sharing or being able to dig through each other's memories!"

"Wait, what?"

Barbatos' brow furrowed. Based on Bael's dumbfounded expression, the demon king had no idea what he was talking about.

"So you and Sophie have never shared dreams?"

"No," Bael answered firmly, "never. And as far as I know, Sophie can't access any of my memories. I'd have to be thinking about them in the _present_ for her to see them. I mean, during the bonding process there's a moment when your minds are completely exposed, but once the bond has settled the scope is narrowed."

"Have you've heard about any other bonded couples being able to share dreams?"

"Not that I can think of," Bael replied, shaking his head slowly. "And with both of your minds in and inactive state, I'm not even sure how such a thing is possible. We'd have to talk to Belladonna. She would know."

"Bael, I can't let Iku see…"

"I know, brother. You don't have to explain."

"But this could change everything. I could lose him over this."

"Ikutachi knows you're a demon. Surely he'll understand what that means."

"Iku doesn't see me as a demon. He knows next to nothing about my life before I served the Guild. If he knew… If he saw half of what I've done…" Barbatos let out a shuddering breath. "Bael, what am I gonna do? I'm afraid to let my guard down. What if he accidently stumbles into another one of my dreams and sees another memory?"

"If you're worried about it then you need to tell him. Prepare him for what he might see."

"Then I'll have to explain the details!"

"Yes, but it'll be worse if don't prepare him!"

"He won't understand."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you!"

"Listen," Bael began, placing a comforting hand on Barbatos' shoulder. "I'll be honest with you. I'm not sure what I would do in your situation. But as Ikutachi's partner, his lover and friend, he deserves to hear the truth of it from you."

"I don't think I can."

"The burdens we bare should be ours and ours alone, and we cannot allow the innocent to suffer as we have. But we do what we have to in order to survive here, and there is no shame in that."

"Isn't there?"

"Don't do this to yourself, brother."

"You and I both know it wasn't all bad," Barbatos hissed, hating himself for admitting the truth he worked so hard to bury. "Some of the things we've done, we… enjoyed. We liked it! How do I explain that to him?"

"You're a demon, Barbatos; first and always. It's your nature. Just because we are of the noble caste, doesn't mean we are above our base desires. We are our father's sons."

Barbatos took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. "I thought I put this all behind me," he said. "I thought I could start over, you know? Do something decent with my life. I should've known better. There is no escape from this place."

"That's not true. You got out. You did what I could not and I envy you for that. What you do for the Guild is honorable, and you should be proud. You have a master that's worth serving, and a lover who could bring a king to his knees."

"Yeah," Barbatos scoffed. "And I could end up losing them both."

"We're not going to let that happen. I'll talk to Belladonna, and see what I can find out. We'll figure something out, brother, I promise. In the meantime, you need to close the bond."

"I can't do that. Ikutachi made me promise I wouldn't."

Bael sighed. "Then you need to pull back as much as you can for now. Think you can do that?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, but we need to hurry up and resolve this before Iku gets suspicious."

"We will, brother, you have my word."

"So you really think Belladonna will help?"

Bael snickered. "Of course she will, so long as the price is right. But we'll worry about that once we finish here."

Barbatos nodded. "Do you believe the rumors are true? Beleth is making his move?"

"I think Beleth would do whatever he had to in order to gain control of Hell. He thinks his cruelty and ambition will bring him Lucifer's favor." Bael snorted. "He'll be lucky if Lucifer remembers his name."

"I'm guessing he's still mad about your marriage?"

Bael rolled his eyes. "Beleth will carry that grudge to the bloody grave. Not that I blame him. When I started a war with the other kings, I thought for sure Lucifer would turn his back on me."

"Instead he embraced you," Barbatos snickered, "and named you as the first king of Hell."

"Don't remind me. He said any demon who could pluck an angel from the gates of Heaven deserved to rule. Clearly, he doesn't know my wife. No one 'plucks' her from anywhere. I also learned that lesson the hard way."

"Yeah, you did," Barbatos chuckled. "Well, at least now she and the kids are safe, right?"

"True," Bael replied, smiling sadly. "The sacrifices we make, eh?"

The two demons continued on in silence until they reached the home of Marquis Amon. He was Bael's second in command, and a demon both he and Barbatos called friend.

"The door is wide open," Bael said as they approached the house. "Something's wrong."

"I don't see any of Amon's minions either. He keeps at least two close at any given time."

"I'll take the front," Bael said. "You head around back."

Barbatos nodded. "Be careful."

They split up, moving towards the house as quietly as possible. It took a moment, but Barbatos located a door leading into Amon's home. To his surprise it was unlocked. He slipped through the door, scanning the space. Pulling the dagger from his boot, he set about clearing each room he passed.

He was about to call out to Bael when a soft sound caught his attention. It was coming from the open bedroom at the end of the hall. Barbatos eased towards the sound, straining to hear it again. It wasn't until he reached the doorway that he discovered its source…

Lying on the floor was Amon's wife. Her throat was slit and she'd been left to bleed to death where she lay. Her lifeless eyes stared up at the baby crib against the wall; her arm outstretched as if she were reaching for something, or rather, someone.

Barbatos walked over to the crib, afraid of what he might discover. To his relief, he found a baby demon alive and well. The little boy gurgled softly, reaching out his chubby arms towards Barbatos. He was so tiny and innocent, completely oblivious to the horrible reality lying not 5 feet away.

When Barbatos made no move to pick him up, the baby boy rolled to his belly and half crawled, half scooted to the edge of the crib. Tiny hands grabbed the railing as the chubby little demon pulled himself up.

"Mama," the baby said, pointing to his mother and stomping his tiny foot.

Barbatos stepped in front of the baby, blocking his view of his dead mother's body.

"Mama," the boy said again, reaching his little arm over the rail as he tried to push Barbatos out of the way.

"Hey, buddy," Barbatos whispered, letting the little boy grab his thumb. "Your mama is…" he paused, trying to find the right words. "She can't come to you right now."

Pale blue eyes stared up at Barbatos, filling with tears. "Mama," he cried.

"Damn it," Bael hissed, stepping into the room. "Not Thalia, too. Their son?"

"He's fine," Barbatos replied, lifting the baby out of the crib, "but I need to get him out of here."

**CHAPTER 9**

Ikutachi walked into the drawing room. Sophia was sitting on the chaise near the window reading a book. Not wanting to bother her, he turned to leave.

"Is everything alright, Ikutachi?"

"Yes," he replied. "Aetos is down for his nap. He insisted he wasn't tired, but the moment his head hit the pillow he was out."

"He's as stubborn as his father," she laughed softly, setting the book down and gesturing for Ikutachi to come sit with her. "Would you like some tea? Lily is down as well, so we have an hour or two of peace and quiet."

Ikutachi walked over, stopping to look in on Lily. She was fast asleep in her bassinet, her little arms stretched out above her head.

"She's so perfect," Ikutachi whispered, stroking her chubby cheek his finger. "I noticed she doesn't have any horns though. Will they come in soon?"

Sophia smiled. "We're not sure. Usually they grow in shortly after birth."

"Is it because she's half angel?"

"Possibly," Sophia shrugged. "Demon children are affected by many factors during the first year of their lives; lineage is only part of it."

"How so?"

"Environment has a great deal to do with it as well. Aetos, for example, takes after his father. As Bael's successor, Aetos spends most of his time with his father; learning and training and such. Lily, on the other hand, spends more time at home with me."

"I see," Ikutachi replied, smiling down at Lily once more. "She does look like a miniature version of you."

"Bael says the exact same thing," Sophia giggled. "He's calls her his little angel."

"It's a fitting nickname," he replied, sitting across from her.

"So what about you and Barbatos? Have you two thought about starting a family?"

Ikutachi blushed crimson. "We haven't talked about it. Our relationship hasn't exactly been stable. To be honest, it's only recently that my Phantom and I have been one the same page in terms of our relationship. Marriage was a big step for us, I'm not sure were ready for a child just yet."

"No one is ready for children. When Bael found out I was pregnant with Aetos, he panicked. We were newly bonded and fighting a war. Not exactly the best time to start a family."

"I see your point," Ikutachi chuckled. "And after taking care of Aetos during your delivery of Lily, I can't lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind. To have a little one of our own would be…" he sighed.

"What is it, Ikutachi?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"I can't… give Barbatos a child. Men can't exactly get pregnant. One day he'll want to have a demon of his own, and I won't be able to give him one."

Sophia snorted. "There are other ways to start a family. And besides, if you really want to get pregnant, there are ways."

Ikutachi's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Honey, you're in Hell now. Here, anything is possible."

"I think I'll pass if it's all the same. As… intriguing as the idea is, I don't think pregnancy would suit me."

Sophia laughed. "I understand completely. Either way, you two have plenty of time to decide. For now, just enjoy being married." She got to her feet, walking towards the brass bell hanging at the entrance of the drawing room. "How about some tea and scones?" she asked. "It'll tide us over until dinner."

Ikutachi looked up at the clock. "I hadn't realized it was so late. When do you think Barbatos and Bael will be back?"

"Who knows," Sophia replied, ringing the bell.

"Do you know where they went?"

"Down to the 7th level to speak with Marquis Amon. I don't know all the details, but Bael says the balance of the noble caste is shifting."

"Shifting?"

"It's complicated to explain," Sophia said on a long sigh, taking her seat once more. "I'm not sure if I understand it all myself."

"Is this shift a bad thing?"

"Yes and no. You see, there's more than one king in Hell. Each has their own 'royal family,' as well as legions of lesser demons that serve them. Before the war, Bael was the third king of Hell, but when he defeated Beleth, Lucifer granted Bael the title of first king."

"Let me guess. Beleth was the previous first king."

"Correct. Needless to say, the atmosphere of Hell has changed drastically since. Several opposed Bael's appointment, so for the past few years my husband has been working to prevent a possible uprising. He's been able to align 5 of the 9 kings with him, but Beleth, and those loyal to him, still poses a threat."

"So what does this Amon have to do with it?"

"Amon is Bael's second in command. He controls the 7th level, which is considered to be the most strategic spot to stage a coup. Normally to travel through Hell, you have to go one level at a time. But located on the 7th level is the Primordial Gate, which can take anyone, anywhere, with the exception of Heaven's realm."

"Incredible," Ikutachi breathed.

"It is," Sophia agreed. "Technically, Bael and I should reside on the 7th level, but it's too dangerous with the children so young."

"Which is why Amon controls it instead," Ikutachi deduced.

"Precisely," Sophia replied.

Eoin entered the room carrying a tray of tea and scones. She set it on the table then bowed gracefully to both Sophia and Ikutachi before leaving.

"Help yourself," Sophia said, pouring them both a cup of tea. "Eoin makes the best scones. You're in for a treat."

They ate and chatted for a while longer, their laughter rousing Lily from her nap. When Sophia started to get up, Ikutachi stopped her.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all."

Ikutachi lifted the baby girl from her bassinet. She fussed at first when she realized Ikutachi wasn't her mother.

"Don't cry little one," Ikutachi cooed, bouncing her gently while patting her diaper-covered bottom.

Ikutachi nuzzled her cheek, humming softly as he started to sway. She settled down immediately, resting her tiny head on his shoulder.

"You're a natural," Sophia said with a smile.

"You think so?" Ikutachi asked shyly.

"I do."

"Excuse me, my lady," Eoin said, entering the drawing room. "Aaroch is here to see you."

"Send him in."

A tall dark-haired demon entered the room. He had a prominent limp, and one of his ivory horns was missing. His long, scraggly hair was pulled back, and he was handsome despite the scar running down the left side of his face. He bowed to Sophia, his crooked smile somewhat charming.

"Milady," he said in a thick accent. "You're lookin' lovely as ever."

"Why thank, Aaroch," Sophia replied, allowing him to take her hand and place a kiss on her knuckles. "Come and have some tea us."

"That's kind of you, milady, but I can't stay."

"Well, at least come and meet my guest. This is Ikutachi."

"Ah, so you're the new Duchess then?" Aaroch asked; his black eyes locked on Ikutachi.

Ikutachi glanced at Sophia questioningly. "Duchess?"

Aaroch frowned, looking nervously from Ikutachi to Sophia. "Did I say something I weren't supposed to milady?"

"Not at all, Aaroch, but I don't believe Barbatos' had the opportunity to explain everything to Ikutachi yet."

"Oh, I see," he replied. "I shouldn't have said nothing then." He turned to address Ikutachi. "Pardon me for saying, miss, but I see why Barbie chose you. You're pretty as an angel."

Ikutachi smiled shyly, setting Lily back in her bassinet and handing her a toy to play with. "I'm not a 'miss,'" he replied, "but thank you."

Aaroch blinked in confusion, looking Ikutachi up and down twice before realization dawned.

"You mean, you're a… But Barbie's a… So that means you two have… Well I'll be damned."

"Is that problem?" Ikutachi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Me being male?"

"N-no, that's n-not it at all," Aaroch said, stuttering nervously. "Either way, you're a beauty. Any demon bound to you would be proud." He looked back at Sophia. "Forgive me, milady. I-I didn't mean to offend your guest. I shouldn't've opened me big mouth. P-please don't tell the Duke about this."

"No harm done, Aaroch, you didn't know. Now why don't you tell me why you're here? I'm assuming Bael sent you."

"Aye, milady," the demon replied, bowing his head. "There's trouble on the 7th level. His majesty asks you all stay inside until he returns."

"What kind of trouble?" Sophia asked; her back going ramrod stiff.

Aaroch shifted uneasily on his feet. "I ain't supposed to say, milady. King's orders."

"I see. And when will he be coming home?"

"Not sure, it's…pretty bad."

Ikutachi's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Sophia, isn't Barbatos with King Bael? You said earlier they…"

Ikutachi couldn't finish. The expression on Aaroch's face was all the answer he needed. The world shifted violently, sending Ikutachi tumbling to the floor. Aaroch managed to catch him just in time, easing him over to the nearest chair.

"It's alright, Duchess," Aaroch said, taking Ikutachi's hand and patting it awkwardly. "Barbie is the as tough as they come. He can take care of 'emself."

"Thank you for delivering the message, Aaroch," Sophia said, rising gracefully from her seat. "Tell my husband we will do as he asks."

"Aye, milady. And you needn't worry 'bout a thing. I got me best men guardin' you. Your family'll be safe."

"I've no doubt," Sophia replied, smiling warmly at Aaroch.

The demon bowed then limped out of the room. Sophia rang for more tea then sat down next to Ikutachi. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"They'll be fine," she said; both her smile and tone confident and calm. "This isn't the first time those two have had to face trouble together. They'll take care of each other like they always do."

"A-are you sure? I'm having a hard time sensing him through the bond, what if…"

"Nothing's happened. If it did, you would know."

Ikutachi nodded, wiping away his tears. They sat in silence until the tea arrived, holding hands and taking solace from each other's company.

"Aaroch," Ikutachi began, "is one of the King's servants?"

"He is; one Bael's most trusted men. When Barbatos left to serve the Guild, Aaroch took over most of his duties."

Ikutachi nodded his understanding. "He called me the Duchess? Is that because Barbatos is a Duke?"

Sophia laughed softly. "Did you forget you were marrying a noble?"

"Honestly, I completely forgot my Phantom had a title. He told me once a long time ago, but hasn't mentioned it since. You know what? I don't even think any of our friends know he's a Duke."

"I'm not surprised. Barbatos' life here was… complicated. His title carried a tremendous amount of responsibility. When he left, he made sure to leave all that behind him."

Ikutachi chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. He never realized how little he knew about Barbatos until now. All the Phantom had ever talked about was his life _after_ joining the Guild. Ikutachi knew about his family, of course. After all, before they got serious, Barbatos had often made trips home to visit them. But as their relationship developed, those trips became less and less frequent.

"Ikutachi, are you alright?"

He looked up, meeting Sophia's worried gaze.

"Yes, I just… There's so much I don't know about Barbatos. He has this whole other life I know nothing about."

"That's not true," Sophia replied, refilling his cup of tea. "You know everything you need to know about Barbatos. You are his life now, and that's what matters."

Ikutachi accepted the cup of tea, taking a sip of the steaming liquid. He wanted to believe Sophia's words, but he couldn't stand the idea that there was part of Barbatos' past he wasn't allowed to see.

"I wish I could accept that," Ikutachi said, "but I feel like his past is still very much a part of who he is."

"I know you mean well," Sophia replied, "but you must remember that Barbatos is a demon. He, like his brethren, is a servant of Hell, and there will be things in his past that you might not want to see."

"I know he's a demon," Ikutachi snapped; his voice filled with more venom than he meant. "And I've no doubt his past is… difficult. But what kind of husband would I be if I didn't at least try to help him carry the burden."

"I understand how you feel, Ikutachi, believe me I do. I felt the same way when I first married Bael. I was his wife, his companion, and the mother of his child, yet he refused to let me into his world."

"How do you stand it?"

Sophia took the cup from Ikutachi and set it on the table. She took his hands in hers, and squeezed them reassuringly.

"I love my husband, and he loves me. I take comfort in the fact that he would do anything and everything to keep me and our children safe. The day our son was born, Bael asked me to believe in him. He swore to me that he would never lie or keep secrets from me when it really mattered."

"And that was enough for you?"

Sophia smiled; her beautiful eyes brimming with tears. "Bael is a prideful demon; arrogant and crass. He was bred to rule; to lead. In his world weakness of any kind will get you tortured and killed. But when I put our son into his arms for the first time, he wept; openly and unabashed. No one has ever seen that side of him but me. And no one ever will. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes," Ikutachi replied softly, "I think so."

Sophia cupped his cheek, wiping away his tears. "When Barbatos asked you to bond with him, you didn't hesitate. He told you it was dangerous, and even then you went through with it. Why?"

"Because I trust him."

"Exactly," she said. "Your heart knows the only truth that matters: You love him, and he loves you. Everything else is just… background noise."

Ikutachi choked back a sob. Sophia was right. Whoever Barbatos was before they met wasn't important. He was in love with who Barbatos was now. He was in love with the Phantom would had gone through hell and high water to keep them together. Who never gave up no matter how bad things got between them.

"You're right," Ikutachi said; a weight lifting from his shoulder. "You're absolutely right."

Sophia smiled, patting his knee and standing up. "Why don't we go wake up Aetos?" She said, holding out her hand to help him up. "We can play a few games with the children until dinner time."

"Great idea," Ikutachi replied. "I think a good cuddle with Ae-kun would definitely help keep my mind off of things."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige," she laughed. "And don't you worry about our boys. They'll be just fine."

**CHAPTER 10**

Barbatos walked into Bael's house still clutching the baby in his arms. He was fast asleep, curled up in the Phantom's warm embrace and sucking his tiny little thumb.

"Bael, is that you?" Sophia switched on the hall light, gasping softly when she saw the baby in Barbatos in his arms. "Oh no," she whispered. "Amon? Thalia?"

Bael closed the door, shaking his head.

Sophia closed her eyes for a brief moment then quickly wiped away her tears. "I'll feed him," she said in strangled voice. "Poor thing is probably starving."

When Sophia reached for the child, Barbatos hesitated. The baby was clutching one of Barbatos' finger's with his tiny hand, almost as if he didn't want to let go. Funny… Barbatos didn't want to let go either.

"Barbatos," Sophia said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, sorry, here you go. He fell asleep a few minutes ago. I think you're right about him being hungry. He's been sucking his thumb something fierce ever since we left."

Sophia gently took the baby, tucking him safely in her arms. The moment Barbatos let go, the child woke up. He began to cry, but the moment Sophia offered her breast, he started to feed.

"Is Iku still awake?" Barbatos asked.

"He was reading to Aetos before bed. They were on their sixth book last time I checked."

Barbatos glanced over at Bael. His brother whispered something to Sophia then dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Go ahead and get some sleep," Bael said to Barbatos, gesturing towards the stairs. "We'll figure out a game plan in the morning."

"Alright then. Good night."

"Night," Sophia said Bael said in unison.

Barbatos jogged up the stairs, taking a left towards Aetos' room. He found both his nephew and Ikutachi curled up on the bed fast asleep. Barbatos couldn't help but smile at the sight. Ikutachi had never been particularly paternal, but something about Aetos brought out the Anima's nurturing side. A side Barbatos wanted to see more of.

"Iku," Barbatos whispered, brushing his lover's cheek. "I'm back."

Ikutachi's eyes fluttered open. "Barbatos," he muttered. "Thank goodness, I was so worried."

Ikutachi sat up, looking down at Aetos before pressing a kiss to the little demon's temple. "Ae-kun was worried about you, too, although he'll never admit it."

Barbatos helped Ikutachi from the bed, leading him back to their room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ikutachi asked cautiously, resting his head on Barbatos' shoulder.

"Not tonight. All I wanna do is take a shower and go to bed."

"I think that can be arranged."

Barbatos took the hottest shower he could stand. When he got out, Ikutachi was waiting with a towel. The Anima set about drying him off, and as tired as Barbatos was he didn't fight.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Ikutachi asked, wiping down Barbatos' chest.

"I'm fine," Barbatos replied absently.

"You keep saying that," Ikutachi continued, using the soft fabric to gently dry Barbatos' privates. "You know, I'm not wearing anything under this robe," he whispered, staring up at him seductively.

Barbatos grabbed Ikutachi's wrist, moving the Anima's hand away. "Not tonight."

"I-I'm sorry," Ikutachi stammered, his cheeks flooding with color as he wrapped the towel around Barbatos' waist. "You just seem so tense; I thought maybe I could…" he sighed heavily. "I just want to help. I hate seeing you like this."

Barbatos pulled Ikutachi into his arms, pressing his lips to the top of the Anima's head. "You being here is enough. Today was… rough. I just need some time to process."

Ikutachi squeezed him tightly. "Is that why you're pulling away?"

"Pulling away?"

Ikutachi looked up at him; his eyes filled with confusion and apprehension. "You've all but closed your side of the bond," he whispered. "I can barely feel you."

Barbatos ran a hand down his face. "Please, Iku, let's not do this now."

"I'm sorry," Ikutachi said quickly, dropping a kiss on Barbatos' bare chest. "I'm pushing you. I always do this."

Barbatos took one of Ikutachi's hands and brought it to his lips. "You're worried, I understand. And I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow. But right now I need sleep."

Ikutachi smiled up at him, but Barbatos could tell it was forced. "Then let's get you in the bed."

**CHAPTER 11**

_He had to find the baby! He could hear its desperate cries; the shrill sound echoing all around him. He kicked in door after door, frantically searching each and every room. When he came to the final door, he reached for the knob but froze. The crying was coming from the other side, but knowing what he would fine, he hesitated.._

_The door swung open on its own. On the floor were two dead demons; both decapitated and lying in pools of their own blood. Sitting between their bodies was a baby girl, drenched in blood. She was crying hysterically, clutching her mother's lifeless hand. He turned away from the grotesque scene, but instead of the hallway he'd just ran down, he found a large mirror. In it he saw his reflection, covered head to toe in blood and holding a red-slick blade… _

Ikutachi woke up screaming, sobbing so hard he could scarcely breathe. He scrambled off the bed, rushing to the bathroom. He threw up until he couldn't throw up anymore; until it felt like his stomach had turned inside out. When he was done, he clung helplessly to the porcelain toilet.

"Iku…"

"Barbatos," Ikutachi said weakly.

In a matter of seconds, the Phantom was at his side, scooping him up off the floor. He helped Ikutachi clean up then carried him over to the bed. When Barbatos turned to leave, Ikutachi grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me," he whispered.

"Let me get you some water then…"

"I don't want any water, I want you."

Barbatos crawled into the bed, pulling Ikutachi into his arms and settling the Anima on his chest. They lay in silence, holding each other in the darkness.

"Barbatos," Ikutachi said, unable to stop himself from asking. "Wh-what I saw… did it… did it really happen?"

The Phantom shifted uneasily. "I don't think we should talk about this right now, Iku."

Ikutachi lifted himself up on his elbow, looking down at the Phantom. "I need to know. I-in the mirror… I saw you. Did you kill those people?"

Barbatos looked away, sitting up on the edge of the bed and putting his back to Ikutachi's questioning gaze.

"I'm not judging you," Ikutachi continued, scooting over to the Phantom and placing a hand on his back. "If you… killed them, I'm sure there was a reason. But the baby… you didn't hurt her, did you?"

"You think I'd murder an innocent?" Barbatos snapped, lashing out at the Anima as he got up from the bed.

"Of course not," Ikutachi replied, sliding of the bed and taking a step toward Barbatos. "But after talking to Sophia, I've learned that as a demon you might be forced to… do things. Bad things."

"Bad things?" Barbatos laughed humorlessly, dragging a hand through his hair. "You had one conversation with Sophie and suddenly you know what it means to be a demon!"

"Why are you getting upset? I'm just trying to understand what's going on. First the dream last night, now this one."

Barbatos licked his lips nervously. He looked as though he wanted to speak, but instead he started pacing.

"Talk to me, Barbatos. Whatever is going on, I can handle it. We're bond now, which means we're in this together. If you'd just let me in, we can…"

"That's the problem! I deserve to have at least some part of my life private! But you… you just keep asking questions! Digging into my mind even when you know I don't want you to!"

"That's what you think?" Ikutachi retorted. "You think I'm doing this on purpose! You think I want to get dragged into your sordid dreams!"

"How else does it keep happening, Iku?!"

"Like I told you before, I don't know! You know more about this bonding thing than I do, why don't you tell me?!"

Barbatos sucked his teeth, grabbing his shirt off the chair and shrugging it on.

"Are you leaving?" Ikutachi asked, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"What do you think?" The Phantom snapped, yanking his arm out of Ikutachi's grasp. "I need to get out of here. I need… space."

Ikutachi stumbled back; his face turning frightfully pale. The Anima's bottom lip trembled as he tried his best to choke back his tears. Barbatos had done the one thing he promised his lover he wouldn't do. He closed his side of the bond.

Barbatos grab his coat and headed towards the door. He felt like he was suffocating. He had to get out of the room before he said something he'd regret.

"If you walk out that door, I won't be here when you get back."

"Yeah, well maybe that's for the best," Barbatos replied, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
